Carroll Alistair
Carroll Alistair is a young man who served as an advisor and servant for Isacc Wonder disguised as a girl named Alice. After Isacc's defeat, he takes over as the new manager of Mad Land. Appearance Alistair has very androgynous features with big blue eyes with long eyelashes and dark purple hair styled in a bowl cut. He also will wear a blue suit, with a white shirt underneath it. They are considered both as a woman and a man as being very cute. When disgused as Alice, he wears a blonde, curly wig and uses an old maid dresses and is often mistaken for a girl by men and women. Personality While disguised as Alice, Alistair portrays himself as a friendly and kind, if not somewhat childish individual. He often laughs, and skips wherever he goes through the park, often attracting attention to himself. This leads people to identify him as the "Wonder Girl". In truth, however, this a ruse. His real personality is that of a frusturated, if not desperate young man, who wishes nothing mroe than to topple Isacc's criminal empire. This desire dominates much of his personality, to the point of obession, even though he knows Isacc is far more powerful than he could ever be. Later, when he finally gets his chance and fails, he laments being so foolish, before Isacc brainwashes him into thinking he was always a girl. Alistair gets extremely irked when people refer to him as an okama, because he considers what he does a necessity. However, he does admit that he enjoys dressing as a girl to some extent, and continues to do it out of habit even after Isacc's defeat. Relationships Family Father Alistiar was very close with his father, and his father's disappearance at the hand of Wonderland served to drive Alistair's decision to join the crime organization in order to avenge his death. Wonderland Isacc Wonder Alistiar hates Isacc with a burning passing. Ironically, Isacc was always aware of Alistair's ruse, and let him think he was ignorant, if only because he found such a thing amusing. Later, after Alistair attempted to kill him, Isacc brainwashed Alistair into thinking he was always Alice, because he found Alice "entertaining". Cheshire Desptie Alistair's antagonistic viewpoints on most of his "comrades", he admits that he actually kind of liked Cheshire, almost thinking of her as a big sister. For her own, Cheshire thought of "Alice" as a sort of little sister, and when "she" first joined Wonderland, "Alice" often sought comfort with Cheshire. When the truth was revealed, Cheshire felt betrayed, and disowned Alistair, though after Isacc's defeat, she regretted that, and she and Alistiar managed to reconcile. Straw Hats Powers and Abilities Equipment Alistair possess the Vorpul sword, an experimental weapon made out of pure Seastone. History Trivia *Alistair, in his disguise, represents the titual Alice from the Alice and Wonderland stories by Lewis Caroll. **On that note, his surname is a reference to Lewis Carroll himself. *Alistair's design is based of Aoi Hyoudou from Kaichou Maid Sama.